Moonlight Sonata
by blaktearz
Summary: What happens when Ginny and Draco exchange secrets in the moonlight? Will they ever find what it means to have a relationship as beautiful as the composition itself? UPDATE: If I still have any readers, you might want to know that Ch. 12 is up.
1. Chance Meeting

Moonlight Sonata

Summary: What happens when Ginny and Draco exchange secrets in the moonlight? Will they ever find out what it means to have a hauntingly beautiful relationship, as beautiful as the composition itself?

Disclaimer: I don't own the potter-verse, JK invented it and I'm just messing around in it!

She was sick of it. All of it. Classes, her brothers, living. She just wanted to get out.

"I can't believe you did that, Ginny! Couldn't you have waited until no one was looking?" She tossed her fiery red hair around, and glared at him.

"The corridor was empty when we started. It's not my fault that the only person you ever kissed was Lavender! Besides, I like Dylan and I wasn't going to tell him no." Harry came up behind Ron and Hermione put a hand on Ron's shoulder. He shrugged her off.

"Ginny, you just...I didn't..." She waited.

"Whatever Ron. You're so full of yourself. I don't have to take this." She turned and stormed out of the Common Room. Kicking the portrait open, she ignored Ron's cries of 'Where are you going, I'm not done yet!" She strode down the corridor and decided to head up to the Owlery. Ron was such and immature jerk. Hermione, hell even Harry was understanding about it. She huffed in frustration, remembering the look on Ron's face and came around the stone wall of the Owlery, fast. Only to be stopped short in her tracks. A tall figure was leaning out of the stone window, his black robes barely touching the floor. She would recognize that blonde hair anywhere. It was Malfoy. She sniffed softly and he whirled around.

"Weasley, what are you doing here?" She glared at him and was going to throw a nasty retort at when suddenly; all the fire went out of her.

"Nothing. Just came up for a breath of fresh air." He studied her for a minute, taking in her watery eyes and flushed face. She waited for him to say something so that she could leave but instead, he nodded slightly and gestured to the window next to him. She hesitantly made her way to the window, surprised but grateful. The grounds were beautiful and it was nice and quiet. She breathed deeply and felt the knot dissolve in her chest.

"I like to come up here sometimes, just for the view." She flinched slightly; she had forgotten he was there.

"Yeah, it is really pretty." She shifted and traced patterns on the stone. The owls rustled behind her and the breeze blew in from the window, stirring her hair. She sighed softly and stole a quick look at Malfoy. He was gazing out into the distance. She paused to study him more closely. His hair was a tad longer than normal and he had dark circles under his eyes, making a sharp contrast with his pale skin. He turned and caught her staring. She flushed and quickly looked away. He smirked.

"Like what you see?" He turned so that he was facing her. She laughed softly and smiled behind her curtain of hair. On impulse, he reached out and pushed it back behind her shoulder. Her breath caught in her throat. "Everything okay?" he asked, tenderly. She nodded. He had seen her in the corridor with Dylan and had felt strangely angry about it.

"I just had a fight with Ron about...well, you know." She mumbled. He nodded. It was weird. She made him feel protective. He just wanted to sweep her up in his arms and hold her. He shook his head slowly and moved to stand up straight. She turned and put her hand on his arm.

"Don't go. I...I mean." She realized what she just did and quickly put her hand down. "Never mind, I'm sorry." He was curious so he leaned back up against the window.

"What?"

"Nothing. I just wanted..." She faltered.

"What?" She didn't answer and he huffed in frustration.

"Someone to talk to." She whispered. He looked at her in disbelief.

"Seriously?" She nodded. That was when it happened. Maybe it was the nod, or the soft sob he barely heard, but suddenly she was in his arms. Ginny was in shock, she was being held by Malfoy. Then her hand involuntarily came to rest on his hard chest, right above his heart and she laid her head down to hear his even breathing. They stood there for a while, the moonlight shining down on them, her head on his chest, his chin on her hair.

"What do you want to talk about?" He whispered.

"I feel really overwhelmed. I don't know how you did it. I mean, having OWLS, dating, being a prefect, and living with Ron right over my shoulder. He's been a real nut job lately and I can't get him off my case. I just want to get away for a while." Draco smiled.

"It was hard being a fifth year. I forgot about it with not having to worry about it this year. Of course, I have many NEWT level classes I have to contend with. My mother is sick and Crabbe and Goyle have girlfriends, Pansy won't back off and I'm just tired." He was surprised, he never talked about himself, that last bit had slipped out.

"I noticed you'd been alone a lot lately." She smoothed the fabric against his chest and he jerked back. She stood there, her arms unbearably cold from where he had quickly left. He looked at her, apology in his eyes. He didn't want her to feel what that little touch had done to him. She wrapped her arms around herself and turned back to the window. He followed suit. They stood in silence for a while until he got the courage to break it again.

"Sorry about that. How are you doing in your classes?" She shrugged. "I could tutor you if you like." She smiled and turned to him.

"How? You are still Draco Malfoy, even if right now you are having an insane moment. People will talk." He paused to consider this.

"You're right. I could tutor you privately. Up here." She looked around the room thoughtfully.

"Okay." She stood up from the window and smiled at him. "I won't tell anyone if you won't."

"You had better not." He said half menacingly. But he was only joking. He realized in that moment, he was sorry for all the times he had hurt Ginny Weasley. She was so beautiful. He stood up straight from the window and watched her retreat, her hair shining in the moonlight. She turned back to him in the doorway and smiled at him.

"Oh, and Draco?" She shocked him with the use of his first name.

"Yes?"

"Thanks."

And with that last word, she left. He looked after her dazed. What an incredible person. He realized that he wanted to know more about her, her favorite color, what she liked to do in her spare time. He was still shocked. He rose from the window and headed down to the dungeons. Time for another night of tossing and turning.


	2. Breakfast

Moonlight Sonata

Disclaimer: J.K. invented the potter-verse, I'm just messin with it!! I also don't own Moonlight Sonata, unfortunately, Beethoven does.

A/N: Rated K in the beginning but then M for later bits!!!

The next day, Ginny was a nervous wreck. She was going to have tutoring with Draco Malfoy, her arch-enemy!

"What's wrong?" Harry asked as he sat down next to her. She snapped out of her reverie and just noticed the porridge dripping off her spoon.

"Nothing." She blushed. Harry reached across her to grab some sausages and smiled.

"We have practice today." She groaned and looked up at the ceiling. The sky was a weird gray with large swirling clouds.

"Harry, it's going to snow!" He looked up and shrugged.

"Never stopped you before. We have to practice. We're playing Slytherin or did you forget?" They both automatically looked over to the table where Draco was sitting, surrounded by Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle, and their respective girlfriends, Nott and Blaise. Draco was laughing at something Blaise had said and Pansy was stroking his arm in a hopeful manner and getting no response. Just as Ginny was looking, Draco looked up and caught her gaze, grey-blue to hazel eyes. She quickly turned back and blushed again, only to see Harry studying her. "Are you sure you're okay?" She nodded and quickly scooped some porridge into her mouth.

"Ron, you're getting food all over me!" Hermione shrieked as Ron burst out laughing at something in the Prophet.

"Sorry!" Ron said around a mouthful. "This is just hilarious! Rita might have left but they are still trailing you two!"

"What?" Harry and Hermione asked simultaneously. Ginny looked at them both as Ron read aloud.

"_Kissing Couples_

_Famous teens caught making out_

_By:_** Louis Castelli**

Yesterday, our own reporter caught two famous couples making out in what they thought were some secluded areas. To the left you will see a picture of **Draco Malfoy, 17** and his girlfriend **Pansy Parkinson, 16** getting hot and heavy outside the local sweetshop, Honeydukes. The couple came out of the shop red-faced and apparently having a heated discussion when **Malfoy** pulled **Parkinson** into the side alley and tried a different form of persuasion. It must have worked because as you can see from the picture, she just can't keep her hands off him!

Later on that very day, I came upon a couple that was suspected earlier but denied all reports. Maybe we weren't so far off base, ladies and gentlemen! **Harry Potter, 16** was walking along by himself when his schoolmate and fellow Gryffindor, **Hermione Granger, 16** pulled him aside to show him something she pulled out of her robes. They walked together, their heads bent when out of the blue, **Granger** kissed him! Well, let me tell you, I was the only one surprised because as soon as she made the first move, **Potter **practically knocked her down with the force of his passion! Now they may try to deny it but a picture is worth a thousand words and I have two each!"

Ron finished reading the article and put his head down on the table, howling. Harry snatched the article and quickly read it himself. Hermione was white-faced and Ginny was looking at both of them, grinning.

"Well, you guys were caught, weren't you?" Harry came up from behind the paper and grinned.

"I guess we were. I thought no one was watching." Ron stopped laughing and looked up.

"Wait, this is true? You guys really did KISS?" He practically shouted the last bit. Hermione nodded, still not saying anything. "Oh man. Wow. So, are you an item now? Is it going to be Harry and Hermione and then Ron?" Harry shook his head.

"It was just a kiss, mate. It's not like we went back to the Common Room and took the next step." Ron looked disgusted for a minute then shrugged good-naturedly.

"Okay. As long as that's the only thing that happened." They both nodded and Ginny was the only one to hear Harry mutter 'So far' under his breath. She continued to eat her breakfast, closely studying Harry and Hermione for any new signs to show that they were going out when she remembered that the article had mentioned Draco. She asked Harry if she could see it and he nodded. Picking it up, she read silently, mouthing some of the words to herself. She looked at the picture and then glanced at the real thing. He looked angry about something, probably the article. She turned back to the picture and then began to imagine herself in his embrace instead of Pansy. When the post owls came in, the flecks of snow melted on her hot cheeks. She pushed the paper away and looked up, watching Hedwig soar gracefully toward Harry. She was watching him open his post when she was tapped impatiently on the hand by a sharp beak.

"Ouch!" She yelped. The school owl sat looking at her disapprovingly at her so she took the note off the proffered leg. She didn't recognize the writing but she shrugged and opened it anyway. The note said:

_Ginny,_

_Don't look over at me! I just wanted to remind you that we have a tutoring session tonight at the owlery. I think that 10:30 will be a good time. Don't forget and if you're late, you'll be sorry._

_Malfoy_

She rerolled the scroll and smiled. Like she could forget the date they had. Harry poked her on the shoulder.

"Whatcha got there?" She pulled it closer to her chest and nudged him back.

"None of your business." She got up and straightened her robes. "Come on, let's go practice." He followed her out of the Great Hall and she shot a glance at Draco. He was staring at her and she gave a tiny finger wave. A smirk flitted across his face and then his eyes fell on Harry and he scowled. Ginny rolled her eyes and pulled Harry to the Quidditch Pitch before anything serious could happen.


	3. After Practice

Disclaimer: I don't own the potter-verse, J.K. Rowling invented it and I'm just messing around in it. I also don't own the composition, Beethoven does.

A/N: Rated K and then M for the "lesson". Its delicious!

When they tramped in from practice, tired and hungry, Ginny was filled with a warm glow. They had flown beautifully and everyone was confident that they were going to win.

"That was a great save in the beginning of practice, Ron." Ginny said as she collapsed onto a couch in the Common Room. He grinned at her as he ripped into a Chocolate Frog. Harry joined him after snagging the frog from Ron's hand.

"Yeah, that was pretty awesome. You all did great." Ron beamed at him and pulled another frog from his pocket. "We are so gonna kick butt in the match."

"Well, we always do. We're Gryffindors! I wasn't worried at all."

"As long as we fly as well as we did today, we'll be great." Hermione came in through the portrait and stopped, taking in their wet and muddy appearance. She sat on the arm of the couch next to Harry and Ginny shot her a knowing look. Hermione gave her a sheepish grin.

"Did you guys have fun?" Harry nodded up at her. She smiled and Ginny started to laugh. "You certainly look it." She stood and fixed both boys with a ferocious glare. "You know, we have an essay due for Snape on the properties of crab grass and the eye of squirrel."

"Ooh." Ron moaned. "And how long is this one supposed to be?"

"A foot and three quarters."

"Hermione, couldn't you just...?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No again. I've helped you enough this year."

"That one time in Herbology." Ron scoffed.

"I think you're also forgetting that time in Astronomy."

"But it would make my life so much easier..." Harry looked at Ginny and rolled his eyes. Then he stood up and put his arms around his two best friends' shoulders, leading them deeper into the Common Room. Ginny smiled and stood up, itching to get in the shower. She would have just enough time to wash up and then go to dinner. They had skipped lunch and her stomach growled, reminding her. She moved to head off to the girls' dormitory when a tall boy stepped in front of her. She bumped into him and looked up.

"Hullo, Ginny."

"Hi Dylan. Whatcha doing'?"

"Nothing." He shifted to his other foot and they stood there in awkward silence. "About yesterday..." My, had it only been yesterday? The events of yesterday evening came rushing back and she smiled.

"Let's just forget about it. It was embarrassing and I just want to put it behind me." He nodded but then opened his mouth again.

"I don't want to forget about it Ginny. I liked it and I know you did from the way you were responding to me." He moved to step closer to her and she put her hand up.

"It was a moment of weakness. I didn't like it that much. I was just frustrated so I vented. I could pick seven things I'd rather be doing."

"Like what?" the first thing that popped into her head was 'Kissing Draco' and that scared her.

"Playing Quidditch. Reading. Even doing an essay for Snape." He stepped back, shocked.

"It was that bad?" She nodded. It really wasn't but, if she was going to explore the possibilities with Draco, she didn't want to have Dylan there at every turn. "Oh, okay. Well, if that's how you feel..." She nodded again, wishing he would just go away so that she could shower.

"Bye Dylan." She stepped around him and walked up the staircase to the girls' dormitory, not looking back at the hurt boy behind her.

She walked into the Great Hall, her wet hair laying down her back, shining brightly in contrast with her black school robe. Draco watched her progress with his eyes. He couldn't wait until tonight when he would meet her for a tutoring lesson. He didn't know what came over him to offer her private lessons but he was glad he did. He picked up his fork and scooped up some potatoes and gravy, savoring the beefy and butter-y flavors of them both. Pansy watched that seldom seen smile of pleasure cross his face and scooted closer to him. Perhaps she could convince him while he was in a good mood. He felt her next to him and then she put her hand on his thigh rubbing in slow, stimulating circles. He scowled.

"What do you want Pansy? I'm trying to eat."

"I though we go back to your room and talk." He snorted.

"That one time was an accident. You're degrading yourself."

"Oh, surely you don't mean that Draco, dear. You enjoyed it as much as I did. Come on, let me make you feel good." He pushed her hand off his leg.

"Go. Away." He sliced his steak savagely. She pouted and turned to talk to Milicent. He returned to his dinner and sneaking occasional glances at Ginny. She was talking and laughing with Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Neville. Her food was cut into neat little pieces and as he watched her scoop meat and potatoes into her mouth; he almost laughed at the fact that they ate the same way. Ginny laughed aloud at something and he longed to know what she found so amusing. He wanted to go over there and sit with her and if she wasn't in Gryffindor, he probably would have. He finished the desert that had appeared in front of him and stood, nodding at Crabbe and Goyle. He walked out heading to his Common Room. He said the password to the blank stretch of wall and walked past the thick green carpets and blazing fire to his dormitory. He found his some old text books and stuffed it into his bag. Turning, he headed up to the Owlery to wait for the red haired beauty.


	4. First Lesson

Disclaimer: I don't own the potter-verse, the lovely Mrs. Rowling invented it and I'm just twisting the characters. I also don't own "Moonlight Sonata", Beethoven does.

A/N: The article from "Breakfast" will be used later. I have a sketchy idea of what's gonna happen to them. So far I have several chapters previously written, either on my computer or in my head. I have this chapter and one more and then we'll be going from scratch...okay, go ahead and please, REVIEW!!!

Ginny said good night to Ron, Harry, and Hermione and made as if she was going upstairs to bed. They all said it back without looking up for they were engrossed in their homework. She worked to make her tread sound slow and tired when her heart was beating so fast she was sure they heard it. She grabbed the bag she had packed earlier and tiptoed back down, slinking past them and out the portrait. When she made it safely past, she started to celebrate and almost ran into Mrs. Norris. The cat meowed at her disapprovingly.

"What? I'm still allowed out. Go meow at someone else! Go on!" She made shooing motions and the cat hissed and ran down the hall. Ginny figured she had better get out of there fast before the cat's better half showed up. She quickly walked down the hallways, checking the corridors before she entered and using all the shortcuts she knew. When she entered the Owlery, she wasn't surprised to see Malfoy waiting for her.

"Hi." She said, breathless.

"Hello. Are you ready?" She nodded and set down her bag. He had already cleared the droppings from one corner of the room, the farthest from the doorway. She walked over to it and dropped to the floor, sitting Indian-style. He joined her and she opened her book and took out some parchment. He did the same and looked at her expectantly.

"Well, I don't really need any help yet. Shall I ask you if I need anything?"

"Yeah. I brought stuff to do, too." He dug into his bag and pulled out his Astronomy textbook and they got to work. They worked in companionable silence; the only interruption was the slight hoot of an owl or the ruffle of a page. She would occasionally ask him for help on something and he would explain it. She would watch him, drinking in his expression and hand gestures for this was the only time she had ever seen him excited about something. Sometimes when he wasn't looking or she wasn't looking, the other would stop and just watch, taking in the way the other wrote or the expression on their face. Finally, Ginny yawned and Draco looked up at her. She glanced out the window and stretched; her thin cotton top tight over her chest. Draco watched this appreciatively until she spoke.

"It's getting late, I had better go. Can't get caught after hours, being a prefect and all." She closed her book and rolled up her parchment, stuffing it all unceremoniously into her bag. They both stood at the same time and Ginny shifted her bag to her other shoulder. "Thank you for helping me." She straightened out and with a loud rip; all her books and papers tumbled to the ground. "Crap!" she exclaimed as they cascaded down around her feet. She sighed and bent to pick it up, not noticing him do the same. They both made to grab for one of her books and cracked heads.

"Ouch!" They both said, simultaneously. They rubbed their foreheads at the same time and caught sight of what they were doing. Ginny grinned and then they both burst out laughing. She looked at him strangely, never having heard him laugh like that before and then he started to laugh at the look at the look on her face. She let the strap of her ripped bag slide down off her shoulder and they collapsed onto each other, both laughing. She leaned against him and he put his hand around her waist, then she was facing him and their heads were close, still laughing. Next thing she knew, he was kissing her. She slid her arm around his neck and he pulled her closer, his lips unyielding against hers. He slid his tongue along her bottom lip, begging for entrance. She let her lips part and his tongue was there, caressing hers gently. The kiss began as slow and soft and then became wild and passionate. Ginny broke apart first and took a deep gulp of air.

"What...was that?" She whispered, breathless. He shrugged and rested his forehead against hers, their noses barely touching.

"I don't know," he said, his voice rough from the kiss, "but I liked it." She smiled against his lips and then grinned wider, realizing her breakfast fantasy had come true. Kissing him was even better than she had imagined. He smiled back and leaned up against the wall, pulling her closer in the process. The cool stone behind him felt good in contrast to the warm body in front. Ginny stood on tiptoes and kissed him again, just a tap on the lips, then she moved her kisses down his jawbone onto his neck, nibbling. He moaned and pushed his hips against hers, grinding slightly. She wasn't sure what she was doing but she loved the fact that she was making Draco Malfoy moan so she continued. He put his hand up to her face and gently pushed her back.

"I can't believe I'm saying this. You have to stop." She came back to her feet and looked up at him.

"Okay." She stepped back from him, not wanting to be like Pansy and turned toward her bag. "Reparo!" She muttered, pointing her wand at the ripped seam and it silently sewed up. She bent and gently stuffed all the papers inside, as Draco watched. When she finished, she straightened up and turned. "So, where does that leave us?" She whispered.

"I don't know. We shouldn't even be here, none the less talking." She nodded and took a step closer. "I mean, we're enemies. And I'm supposed to hate you, right?"

"You're babbling." He blushed. She did a double take. Draco Malfoy, blushing?

"It's something I do when I'm nervous." She stepped closer and he breathed in her lavender scent.

"I make you nervous?"

"I'm babbling, aren't I?" He slid his hands around her waist and pulled her closer, wrapping his hands in her hair. "Your hair is really soft."

"Thank you. Now, shut up and kiss me." And he did.


	5. Behaving

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter land, any of the books, characters, movies, or merchandise. I don't own Moonlight Sonata (though I sometimes I wish I did), the great composer Beethoven does.

A/N: This is the last bit that has been previously written. It may take me a bit longer to get the other chapters up, though if I'm feeling really good, I can crank out several chapters in a few hours. I just love them so much and I love this plot line and I'm even getting ideas for a sequel... But I digress, read, enjoy, and please, REVIEW!!!! P.S. This chapter is also rated M.

The "tutoring" continued thought they no longer did homework. Instead, Draco tutored her in the finer points of making out. Every night, they discovered new ways to get surprised shrieks or delicious moans out of the other. Outside of the Owlery, they remained enemies, Ginny flourished in all her classes (mostly because Draco was awarding her correct answers with kisses), Quidditch, and the art of attracting boys to make one boy jealous. She was having way too much fun flirting with guys right under Draco's nose and him having no way to get back at her.

They had moved the lessons to the Room of Requirement after having a particularly nasty scare when Draco stuck his cold hand in a warm place that Ginny wasn't expecting and she screamed, causing Filch to come up and almost find them. She liked to laugh about that during History of Magic, especially when Professor Binns was on a roll. Harry and Hermione was now an "item" but they only made it known to the Gryffindors which then made it across the school like wild-fire, to Draco's great delight. Ron had walked in on them in the dormitory and thought it was hilarious. But whenever Ginny flirted with a guy, he scowled disapprovingly. She was getting sick of it and decided to tell him so.

"Ron, I need you to stop giving people the hairy eyeball, it's not cool." Ron looked up from his Transfiguration book and scowled.

"Well, maybe if you didn't flirt with every guy in Hogwarts, we wouldn't have a problem."

"I can flirt with anyone; it doesn't matter as long as I'm not going out with them. You can't kill them just because they talked to me."

"Gin, you're my little sister and I will glare at any one I please when it concerns you." Ginny rolled her eyes.

"I didn't stare down Lavender when you were acting like the human octopus!" Harry snickered and Ron glared at him.

"What? It was pretty funny."

"Whatever. And Ginny, you wouldn't give Lavender the death stare because I'm your older brother and I can kiss whomever I like. You, on the other hand, are my little sister and people are disgusting. I don't want just anyone kissing you. I want someone that I will approve of." Ginny got a glare on her face that would rival Mrs. Weasley's best.

"I don't need your approval, Ronald." She said icily. "If you only knew the guy I was talking to right now, you would pee your pants." She rose and headed to the library. "I can't believe him! 'His approval.' So freakin' full of himself." She muttered to herself as she stormed to an empty table in the back. She slid in the wooden chair and sighed, placing her arms on top and folding them pretzel style, she lay her head down. The library was nice and quiet, there was a fire crackling in the distance and Madam Pince was off terrorizing some kid in a different section. She closed her eyes and dozed off for a while...only to be poked away by a disgruntled Madam Pince.

"The library is for studying, NOT sleeping." She growled in her high nasal voice. Ginny yawned and stretched, taking in the books magically putting themselves away and the kids slowly sneaking out.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I must have dozed off."

"Yes, well, the library is closing now. Please leave." Madam Pince sniffed. Ginny nodded meekly and tiptoed away, narrowly avoiding being hit by a large tome. Once she was outside the library doors, she turned to go back to her tower. She was unbelievably tired, maybe it was from studying all night and not going to bed until eight to get up for a nine o'clock class. She shuffled up the hall, thinking longingly off her fluffy pajamas and warm covers, when a pale hand shot out from behind a pillar and pulled her in with it.

"Draco! What is it?" He smiled down at her, running his hand down her hair. He loved to play in it.

"Nothing. I just saw you coming and wanted to say 'Hi'." He continued to play with her hair, and then he pulled her close for a quick kiss. She closed her eyes and parted her lips, letting him take control. When he pushed her up against him, she felt his growing want for her and she gasped, not realizing how much power she had over him. "What?" he asked her when she pulled away.

"Nothing. I just felt this." And she slid her hand over his robes and then under to reach his shirt and pressed black slacks. She continued to move until she came to rest right underneath his belt buckle where she squeezed gently. He froze and his eyes seemed to roll back in his head. "I didn't know that this," she stroked gently and he shuddered, "was so strong." He didn't say anything, just shook his head slightly, not opening his eyes. "What's that? What's the matter?" She gave another series of strokes, in a circular motion. "Cat got your tongue?" He suddenly grabbed her wrist and looked directly at her, his eyes wild. She saw the look and all thoughts of her fuzzy pajamas were obliterated.

"No, its just that if you don't stop, I will take you in front of this pillar, that statue, and Peeves." It wasn't until he mentioned Peeves that she removed her hand. He slithered his hand around her waist and fondled her bum. "And I really wanted to wait but, you're not helping."

"Is that encouragement to be good...or bad?" He closed his eyes and grinned wickedly.

"Depends on what you think is a punishment. I usually like to have sex in style." She sighed and nodded against his chest.

"Okay, I'll behave." She grumbled though the possibility of sex with Draco was delightfully intriguing, if not a little scary, she didn't want to do that right here. "But, is there a place where we could relax together? Alone?" He raised his eyebrow at that and then nodded thoughtfully.

"The Room?"

"Meet you there in ten?"

"Be there in five."

"Okay." They kissed and then ran off to their respective dorms. This would be a night to remember.

_To be continued..._


	6. Almost The Time

Disclaimer: Don't own any of it, you know that as my name is not J.K. Rowling. (Does that sound mean? It sounds mean to me….)

A/N: OMG!!!! I am so SORRY that I have not posted in like a week but a lot of stuff has happened and I haven't been able to write….my grades went WAY down and I've been trying to get them up, life has just been way to hectic to write lately. I also want to say thank you to AmourVie and sweet gurl. Wow. Never received reviews before….takes a moment to feel all warm and fuzzy inside…well, thanks again and now I will write. Thank you for reading and please review.

Ginny ran up to her dormitory, breathless with excitement. She ran to her dresser and yanked open the drawer, rustling through the plain cotton under things to the very bottom of the drawer. She pulled out a package wrapped in velvet and sighed.

"There you are!" she exclaimed. She grabbed the package and slammed the drawer shut, carrying the package over to her bed. Just as she was beginning to un tie the strings, the door to her dormitory burst open. Sylvia and Kendall came in, laughing and playfully pushing each other. Ginny quickly slid the package behind her and looked up at her friends. "Hi girls. What's so funny?" Sylvia giggled some more and sat down on her bed, pushing her long blond hair behind her.

"Well, Kendall and I were eating lunch and then Seamus came over. He sat down next to her all casual like and then they started talking." She broke off and looked over at Kendall. Ginny began to root around on the floor with her foot, looking for her bag. Kendall started to blush so Sylvia continued. "And the next thing she knew, she was asked out on a date. Well she wasn't really paying attention so she didn't answer right away…" She snickered, "So then I had to answer for her!" She laughed loudly, slapping her palms on her thighs. Ginny usually would've joined in but she was so busy trying to find her bag that she was quiet. Sylvia stopped laughing and really looked at Ginny for the first time. That was when she noticed the package. She got up and snatched the package from behind her. Ginny looked up.

"No! Give that back!"

"Why?" Sylvia began to toy with the strings. "What's in it?" Ginny blushed up to the roots of her hair.

"Nothing. Just give it back! I have to go!" Sylvia was instantly curious and Kendall seized on the fact that Ginny was embarrassed to forget her own plight.

"Where you going, Ginny?" Ginny looked over at Kendall sharply.

"Nowhere. I just need that. It's a present. Please may I have it back?"

"Is it a present for a certain Slytherin?" Sylvia giggled and set the package back down, just out of reach. Ginny growled and got up, grabbing her bag and stuffing the package inside it.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." She turned and walked out of the door.

"I expect all the details when you get back!" Sylvia yelled after her. She turned to Kendall. "So Kendall, about that date…"

Draco calmly walked into his dormitory even though inside his heart was beating just a little faster than normal. He was going over all the times he had had sex with girls and he knew that this time would be different. Ginny was different from other girls. He calmly got a small bag and put some toiletries in it, not sure what was gonna happen but he had a feeling he wasn't coming back tonight. Just as he was slipping on his green silk pajama bottoms, Pansy slipped in the door. She sighed and Draco looked up. Seeing who it was, he quickly grabbed his robes and wrapped them around him. She smirked.

"Going somewhere?" He kept his face impassive.

"Yes." She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Where?"

"Don't know yet." Pansy walked over to his bed and let her robe fall to the floor, revealing a silk teddy and sly smirk.

"I thought maybe you could join me." Draco flicked his eyes over her and felt a slight tightening in his groin but then Ginny's face flashed in front of his eyes, her fiery red hair and her innocent expression.

"Not tonight, Pansy. Maybe tomorrow." He knew that was a lie. He just liked the sex, not Pansy. She still hadn't figured that out. He turned and reached the door in two quick strides. "Good night." And he was out the door. Pansy reached down and picked up her robe, thoughtfully tying it back around her waist.

"Why did he have a bag?" She shrugged and slid into his bed, sniffing deeply. She soon fell asleep but she didn't forget about what he said…….

Ginny reached the seventh floor corridor in front of the statue of Barnabus the Barmy. She walked back and forth in front of the blank stretch of wall three times thinking about her and Draco being alone and comfortable. Soon the door appeared with a slight popping sound and she entered excitedly. There was a roaring fire and a comfortable bed with white sheets and pillow cases, the blanket tuned down and the pillows fluffed. There was a bathroom off to the side and Ginny walked inside. There was a large Jacuzzi and candles. She smiled and pulled out silky red and gold Madame Malkin's pajamas. She then reached into the bag and pulled out the package wrapped in velvet. Pulling back the strings, she revealed black lace bra and matching thong. Taking a deep breath and trying not to think of her mother, she pulled on the underwear and bra and then put the pajamas on top. She went into the main room and put her bag into the corner. She slid into the warm sheets and sighed. She flipped onto her side and was gazing into the fire when she heard the door open and close and the lock thunk into place. She smiled but didn't turn around. Draco stood and let his back slide to the floor. All he could see was her outline, her red hair matching the fire and what looked like red and gold silk. He undid his robe and crawled onto the bed next to her.

"Hey." He whispered, sliding his fingers along her bare shoulder, he pushed down the tank strap and kissed the creamy freckled skin.

"Hey. How are you?"

"Fine. Yourself?" She chuckled at the polite removed banter.

"Excited." She turned and kissed him, running her hand down his smooth bare chest. She sighed into his lips and he took advantage, his tongue doing a wild tango with hers. He kissed the side of her mouth and then down her face to her neck, sucking gently on her collar bone. Ginny twirled her fingers in his short blond hair and he came up, looking deep in her eyes.

"Ginny, what do you want from me?" Ginny tilted her head to the side, still toying with his hair.

"What do you mean?" He pulled her closer and she sighed, laying her head on his chest.

"I mean, two months ago, when we met in the Owlery, I didn't know what came over me but I'm glad it did. Now I'm not sure what to do anymore. I've never been this unsure around a girl before. I want to sleep with you but I also don't want to ruin what we have." Ginny smiled, enjoying the rumble of his voice.

"Wow. I never thought I would hear you say something like that." She shrugged. "I don't know what I want from you, Draco. I like being with you, I like the way you make me feel. Why does there have to be anything else?" And in that moment, Draco Malfoy knew that he was in love with Ginny Weasley. He smiled, for an incredible feeling had burst up in his chest and he pulled her in for a large hug.

"I like these pajamas. Very silky."

"Thanks. They're my "special occasion" p.j.s." Draco pushed her away and looked down.

"Oh, am I a 'special occasion'?" she laughed.

"It would seem so." Draco felt very smug and smirked.

"I knew it." She slid out of his arms, close but not touching. He went to pull her close again and she slid farther away. "Come here."

"No." She got up and stood above him.

"Why?"

"Because, you're too full of yourself." He sat up.

"What?"

"You heard me." He stretched out for her and she took a nimble step back. He flipped back the covers and stood.

"Why are you being silly? Come here or else I'll have to get you." Ginny cocked her head, a glint in her eye.

"That doesn't sound like such a bad idea." He grinned and leaped over the bed. She shrieked and ran the other way.

"No you don't!" He leaped and dived, pushing her to the ground. "I've got you now." He growled. She looked up at him and giggled then tried to look scared.

"Oh no! Help!" She giggled some more and he kissed her nose.

"Yes, I've got you." He picked her up and dumped her on the bed, laughing. He crawled on top of her and slowly pulled her top off, gazing appreciatively at her smooth stomach and the black bra. "Very nice." She blushed and then pulled him down to kiss him. Her hands roved down his muscular back and to the front to tug on the string of his pants. She pulled the string out of the tie and he continued to kiss her. He ran his hand around her back and was in the middle of unclasping it when there was a loud knock on the door. They broke apart and looked at the door, wide-eyed. Ginny looked at Draco and Draco looked at Ginny.

"I didn't tell, did you?"

"No. Who knows we're here?" She shrugged and the knocking continued. Then there was a whispered cry.

"Ginny! Ginny, open up, its me!" She pushed Draco down onto the covers and pulled her tank back on, Draco watching her sadly. She ran to the door and cracked it open. They had whispered conversation for a few moments and then Ginny ran back to her bag. She took it into the bathroom with her and cracked the door. Draco sat up.

"What did the mudblood want?"

"Hermione said that there was a fight in the Tower and she needs me to help." She exited the bathroom with her robes on and her hair tied back. No one would know what she was doing five minutes ago. She smiled at him, taking in his mused hair and heaving chest. "I'll be back soon. Just sit tight." Then with a small wave she slipped out the door and closed it softly behind her. With a groan, Draco flopped back onto the bed.

"What horrible timing those stupid Gryffindors have." He growled.


	7. Return

Disclaimer: Still don't own any of it. Unfortunately…..

A/N: Yeah so I had some free time on my hands and decided to crank out the next chapter. Don't know how often this is gonna happen so…don't get used to it. Please read and review. Thanks! P.S. My birthday is on Tuesday, May 1st!!!! That's in like two days!!!! Yeahness!!!!!!

Ginny walked back to the Room of Requirement, a scowl on her face. It was a bunch of second years that started to fight, physically and then someone used a wand and then it became a big mess. All prefects and the Head Boy were called on duty to clean up. Several students had to go to the hospital wing. Ginny couldn't wait to get back to Draco and Hermione could tell. She was just glad it was over. She entered the room and her eyes strayed to the large bed. Draco was sprawled out in the middle of the bed, sleeping peacefully. Well, she had been gone for a couple hours. She shrugged and took off her robes, hanging them on the hook behind her. When she got onto the bed, Draco cracked open an eye and then opened them both on seeing who it was.

"Hey." He whispered hoarsely, his voice thick with sleep.

"Hey. Sorry I took so long. It was like a mass riot in there." She got under the covers and snuggled up to his chest. He wrapped an arm around her and stroked her hair.

"That's okay. I did miss you though." Ginny smiled and kissed his chest.

"Missed you too." He smiled and she stretched out her legs, her silk bottoms sliding along his silk bottoms.

"That is a very nice feeling."

"What is?"

"You being here, laying on me." She yawned. "Oh, someone's sleepy."

"You would be too if you had to deal with a bunch of hyperactive second years at twelve o'clock."

"They would stop fighting the minute I walked in the room. For some reason they're scared of me." He said thoughtfully. They both cracked up laughing. This continued for a while until Ginny wiped her eyes and giggled.

"I've never heard you laugh so much. I think the first time I ever heard you laugh with reckless abandon was that time in the Owlery." They both became silent as they thought about the memory.

"Well, I've never really had anything to laugh about." He said quietly.

"And now you do?"

"Yes."

"Am I allowed to feel special?" He thought about it for a minute.

"Yes, you may." Ginny beamed and Draco squeezed her. She yawned again. "I think you should go to sleep now."

"Okay. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Draco continued to stroke her hair and listen as her breathing slowed. "I love you." He whispered.


	8. Faceplant!

Disclaimer: I still don't own any of the characters though what they do is mine. Go Draco and Ginny! The ferret and the girl weasel!!!

A/N: Wow. That is all I can say. Yesterday was my birthday. I got TWO ipods, a nano and a video one. Yeah, it's pretty deep. Um, I'm also tickled pink to realize that I actually have readers! All your reviews are extremely helpful. Really sorry about the extra short seventh chapter. See, it wasn't supposed to be that short, I accidentally cut it in half and then I didn't realize what I did until it was already uploaded. But this chapter I will try to make extra long, for all you long chapter lovers. So thank you for reading and sorry I made you guys wait so long. But back to Draco and Ginny... P.S. Don't forget to review!!

"Ginevra Weasley! I asked you a question!" Ginny snapped out of her day dream only to realize that the whole Care of Magical Creatures class was staring at her. She glanced at Professor Grubbly-Plank and blushed.

"I'm sorry. What was that?"

"I asked you what the main qualities of a Karman were."

"Um, if you keep one with you, it is very easy to get revenge, they like carrots and tight places and long walks." Grubbly-Plank nodded and turned back to the Karman in front of her.

"Now, this particular Karman is still young, only thirty years old. They don't get the revenge mixed up until they are about four hundred. Who wants to help me demonstrate?" Dylan raised his hand.

"I would, Professor." Grubbly-Plank nodded and gestured for him to come up and stand next to her.

"Who would you like to exact revenge on Dylan?" Dylan looked around and Ginny's heart sunk when his light blue eyes came to rest on her.

"Ginny."

"Very well. Ginny, come up here please." Ginny walked up to the front through the clear aisle that the other students had made for her. She tried to stand next to the Professor but at the last minute, Dylan came to stand next to her.

"Ginny, just say you'll go out with me and I won't make it too bad." Ginny looked up at him and he smiled slightly.

"Are you threatening me?"

"No, I'm promising." Ginny looked down at the ground and swore slightly. She liked Dylan but she also liked Draco, much more than she liked Dylan. But Draco was very slow to stake any claim on her. It had been two weeks since they had spent the night together and though he was more passionate during their meetings, he had yet to tell her how he really felt aside from how good she was making him feel. She looked back at the hopeful expression in Dylan's eyes and nodded slightly. "Okay." He turned back to the Professor who was instructing him on how to exact his revenge using the Karman.

"Ginny, do something to provoke him." Ginny looked up at Dylan and he nodded slightly. She sighed and swiftly slapped him across the face. Dylan's face moved sideways with the force of her hand and when he righted his face, he had a red hand shaped mark on his cheek.

"Sorry." Grubbly-Plank turned to Dylan.

"You know what to do."

"Walk back to your spot Ginny." She looked at him curiously but started to walk back. Just as she was halfway there, she randomly lost her footing and slipped forward, falling hard to the ground, eating grass and dirt. The class howled with laughter as Ginny sat up, spitting out grass. Dylan was laughing quietly and Sylvia darted out of the ranks to help her up.

"Thanks."

"No problem. You still owe me." Sylvia reminded her as she skipped back to join the class. Ginny rolled her eyes as she pulled out her wand.

"Scorgify!" She waved her wand over her robes, removing the stray pieces of grass and clumps of dirt, but doing nothing to the grass stains. "So, that's how a Karman works?"

"Yes, Ginny, useful little critters aren't they?"

"Yes they are." She said to the teacher and made her way back to her spot, carefully so as to not fall again. "I should probably invest in one of those." She muttered to the girl next to her. The girl grinned and Ginny grinned back. She checked herself for bruises as Grubbly-Plank wrapped up the class by assigning a writing assignment on the way to exact revenge using a Karman. She started to walk back alone and then turned when she heard someone call her name. Dylan was running to catch up with her.

"So, when are we meeting?" Ginny looked up at him.

"Um, next Hogsmede trip?"

"Okay, that's sounds cool. Make sure you wear something nice." He smiled and rubbed her arm and then walked ahead to talk to some of his friends. Sylvia appeared at her elbow.

"What was that about?" Ginny grimaced.

"He told me I had to go out with him or else his revenge would be really bad."

"And you said yes?'

"Well, what was I supposed to do? He might have made me show my knickers or kiss Melvin."

"What about Draco?"

"What about him?" They walked into the Great Hall and Ginny inhaled deeply. Sylvia looked at her.

"Aren't you going out with him?"

"No."

"Well, what about the night you spent with him?"

"Nothing happened." Sylvia looked at her in disbelief as they sat down at their table.

"I didn't see you until the next class!"

"We fell asleep because I was really tired since the stupid riot." She poured some soup into a bowl and put some pork chops on her plate.

"And...?"

"And what?"

"You were really late."

"We didn't have an alarm and we were all alone in there." Sylvia dug into some potatoes and then Ron, Harry, and Hermione came up to the table. Saved by the brother and his friends. "Hi Ron, Harry, Hermione!" She said brightly and pulled out the chair next to her. Ron took the chair and the other took some by him. Ron glanced at her warily.

"What'd I do?"

"Nothing, brother dear." Ron looked over at Harry and Hermione. They smiled at him and he shrugged. Ron started to talk to Harry and Hermione and soon Sylvia joined in as well. Ginny contributed a couple of times but mostly removed herself from the conversation. Sylvia had made a point. They hadn't done anything, Draco just talked to her about his dad and how they didn't get along. They didn't really talk about their feelings. She looked behind her to the Slytherin table and at him entertaining his friends. He never really told her how he felt about her. So she shouldn't feel guilty about going out with an old snogging partner, right? Right. She turned back to dinner and continued to eat, happily chatting away and giggling. She would tell him tonight.

Draco could tell that something was wrong. Not only did she attack him the minute she walked in the door, but now she was tugging his shirt out of his pants and trying to rip off the buttons. Draco broke the fierce kiss and gently pushed her shoulders back. He looked her directly in her eyes. They were glinting and she was panting slightly, her cheeks warm and just a little red.

"Gin, what's wrong?" She looked startled and tried to squirm out of his grip.

"Nothing. I just missed you." She tried to move closer but his strong arms held her away from him. As much as he wanted to continue, something was wrong and he needed to know.

"Tell me what's going on Ginny. You've never been like this before."

"Don't you like it?" She asked innocently, her head cocked to the side with that impish grin that he loved. He swallowed.

"I do like it but it's unexpected. You practically jumped me when you walked in the door. We usually at least try to talk about school and how our day was. You just went straight to the physical. If I wanted that, I would be snogging Pansy." At the mention of Pansy, she bared her teeth and probably would have growled were she a canine. She looked up at him and seeing that he was in take-no-bullshit mode she sighed in defeat.

"Well, it's a bit of a long story." She walked over to the couch and sat down. He joined her and turned his full attention on her voice. "Remember the boy that I was snogging in the hall that day a couple months ago?" He clenched his hands into fists and nodded. The memory of someone else snogging HIS Ginny still made him angry. "Well, today we were studying Karmans in Care of Magical Creatures and Dylan had to demonstrate. He called me up to exact revenge upon and said that if I agreed to go on a date with him he would make the revenge a little less painful." Draco looked at her, not saying anything. "Not that the revenge wasn't painful. He made me do a total face plant, I was spitting out grass. It was awful." Draco still did not say anything so Ginny continued. "I mean, all we do is make-out and we're not going out or anything so it doesn't matter who I date, or who you date for that matter."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I see you in the halls or the courtyard or an abandoned class room, snogging the pants off Pansy. I read the newspaper article. There was a picture. It doesn't matter. We aren't dating, we never will. I don't know what the outcome of this little "fling" will be but it doesn't matter because I'm not yours and you're not mine." Draco blushed a little bit, remembering why he really kissed Pansy. He missed Ginny so much during the days that he pretended that Pansy was her so that he didn't lose his mind and go find her just to kiss her or touch her hair. It was just a little obsessed.

"So that was the reason you were trying to take off all my clothes." It was a statement not a question.

"Well, that and the fact that I like to feel your chest. It's nice and muscled." She grinned and he grinned back. Then he pulled her into a fierce hug, kissing the top of her head.

"I don't really want you to go on that date but you did say yes. And you're right, I haven't staked any claim on you so you are free to date who you want." Ginny was a little disappointed. He did agree with her but not totally. She didn't miss the fact that he didn't say that they never would date. She smiled and slid her arms around his waist. Maybe, she was taking things to much on the interpretive level but a girl can dream, can't she? He pulled her up on his waist and kissed her eyelids and nose, down her cheeks to her neck. He inhaled the scent of her neck, sliding his nose along her jawbone. "You smell good."

"Thanks. It's this new lotion I got, orange and cinnamon." (A/N: I have that scent irl. It smells AWESOME! Okay, back to the weasel and ferret.)

"Wear it more often. Just not on your date with Dylan." She smiled at that.

"Is someone jealous?"

"Let's just say, people will be watching." Ginny was warmed at that. She rubbed noses with him and then jumped off his lap. "Hey, where you going?"

"To bed."

"Oh. Well, goodnight." She kissed him, slow and sensuously. "You can't kiss me like that and then say that you're going to bed."

"Watch me. Goodnight." And she was gone.


	9. When I grow up, I want kids

Disclaimer: I don't own the potter-verse, I do own Dylan and a couple new characters. though.

A/N: Okay guys. You asked for a long chapter so I gave it to you. Now I have to pursue this lead and tie it all up. But not just yet...

"Draco, is Zavier up? The train is coming soon and we need to go." Ginny called up the stairs of the grand mansion as she set breakfast on the table. Draco stood in front of the mirror and straightened his tie.

"He was getting dressed when I left the room. I'm trying to get dressed and Melissa is crying." Ginny sighed in exasperation and wiped her hands on the dish towel.

"When you want something done you have to do it yourself." She walked up the stairs and into her first born son Zavier's room. He was fixing up his bed. She walked up to him and started to smooth his hair.

"Mom! Stop, its fine." She ignored his pleas and continued to comb it with her fingers.

"Do you have your trunk all packed?"

"Yes, dad helped me last night." He shrugged out from under her hand as she started to fix his sweater and ran over to his trunk at the end of the bed. Picking up one handle, he heaved. Ginny laughed. He pushed his blonde hair out of his face and glared up at her with hazel eyes.

"Your father will get that. Now go down to the table and start to eat your breakfast. We have to leave soon."

"Okay." Zavier dropped the handle and skipped down the hall and into the kitchen. Ginny smiled after his retreating figure and walked in the other direction to the room adjacent to hers. Her 18 month old baby, Melissa was finished crying and gurgled up at Ginny with a happy smile, not unlike her own.

"Hello, my beautiful baby. Are you happy to see Mama?"

"I know I am." Her husband casually stated from the doorway as he watched her coo at their daughter. He came to stand beside her, slipping his arm around her waist and pulling her close. He kissed her cheek and she giggled, nuzzling up to his side as they gazed down at the baby. "Is everything ready?"

"Breakfast is on the table."

"Oh, Whatcha make?"

"French toast, Zavier's favorite and fresh fruit, with coffee." Draco smiled at her.

"Did I ever tell you I love you?" She looked thoughtful.

"I think maybe you did yesterday, but I'm not sure. You could tell me again."

"I. Love. You." He punctuated each word with a kiss.

"And I you, Mr. Malfoy."

"I bet you do, Mrs. Malfoy." They rubbed noses and heard a groaning sound from the doorway.

"Could you guys get a room?" Draco turned to his son.

"We do have a room. And why aren't you eating breakfast?"

"I was waiting for you guys. Everything's getting cold."

"We'll be down in a minute. We just have to get your sister." Zavier walked away and Ginny turned in Draco's arms.

"Maybe you should go down and eat with him. It's his first day of school. I'll only be a while." Draco kissed her again and watched as Ginny scooped the baby out of her crib and took her over to the changing table.

"Pretty soon, Melissa will be at school, too. And then it'll just be you and me, all over again. I can't wait." Ginny rolled her eyes and laughed at the faraway look of bliss on his face.

"I bet you can't."

"I don't like to share you." He turned and started out the door. "Hurry up. It's my time in the morning. It's the only time I got."

"I'll be there." She turned back to Melissa and missed the look of love Draco had in his eyes. He was so smitten. She hummed to herself and gently tickled the baby as she changed the diaper and put her in a little pink and white dress with little white dress socks and white booties. Then she carried her down to the table. The two males were just finishing up and she had already eaten hers. She popped a bottle in Melissa's mouth and cradled her in her arms, waiting for them to finish. When Draco and Zavier were finished, Draco cleared the table with a wave of his wand. "Did you get Zavier's trunk?"

"Yes, dear. It's in the car." Ginny grabbed the baby bag and looked around. Everything seemed to be in order.

"Well, let's go then." They walked out the door and into the garage, where a Mercedes-Benz was waiting for them. Zavier got in the back; Ginny put Melissa in her car seat, and then went to the front while Draco took the wheel. On the way to King's Cross, Draco and Ginny talked excitedly about their first days and reminisced about their school days. Draco also thought about times that they couldn't talk about in front of the kids and often gave Ginny meaningful looks, causing her to blush. They pulled up to the station with twenty minutes until the train left. Draco helped Zavier get a trolley and Ginny escorted him through the wall to the platform. On 9 3/4s they saw Harry and Hermione and their son, Ian. Ginny hugged Hermione excitedly and Harry and Draco stiffly shook hands. "My goodness, they are growing up so fast." Ginny gushed as Draco helped Zavier onto the train.

"I know! It seems like just yesterday I was bringing Ian home from the hospital. Now they're catching the train. I miss the school and I know they will have a great time there. Skylar will be two years from now." Hermione shook her head sadly. "I am so done with childbirth and Harry is all 'More kids! More kids!' I know it's because of his childhood, but really. We already have three. How many more do you need?" Ginny laughed.

"Well, Draco is very happy with just Melissa and Zavier. He wants it to be just us again." Hermione smiled and was going to say something else when Harry walked up, followed by Draco.

"Well, the kids are all set and the train is on its way out." Indeed, the train was puffing louder and kids were waving out the windows. Draco silently came to stand next to Ginny and they both waved to Zavier who looked excited and a little bit fearful as the train puffed out the station. Ginny waved and shifted Melissa to Draco, tears running down her face. Hermione was dry eyed and waved happily, laughing at the sad look on Harry's face.

"Harry, he'll be fine. He's got Zavier and there are plenty of others. Remember, you didn't know anyone and you made friends in five minutes.

"That's because I'm 'famous'." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Ian's famous too because he's your son. And he has a great personality." She hugged her husband. "Come on, let's go. Goodbye Ginny, Draco." Ginny smiled and waved good bye. Draco nodded in their direction and turned to Ginny, a mischievous glint in his eye.

"You know, Zavier's gone and Melissa could go to your mother. I don't have to go into work today." Ginny looked at him.

"Draco, you can't possibly be suggesting..." She trailed off as Draco gently pulled her close, careful not to squish Melissa so she could feel that that was exactly what he was suggesting.

"Gin," He said, a pleading note in his voice, "It's been months." He emphasized the word months.

"More like a week and a half."

"Well, it feels like months." She laughed at him and kissed him softly on the lips. "I missed that. We have all school year. Every night." He sighed in happiness, imagining all the things he could do to her. Ginny felt warmth in her abdomen at that look.

"Well, you know," She said slowly, "This would give us a greater chance of getting pregnant." Draco shrugged and started to steer her to the car, his mind already in bed with her.

"I've decided that I like having kids with you. So that's okay." She snorted.

"You like! It's not like you have to do anything." She sped up to walk in front of him, Draco watching her bum appreciatively.

"Pregnancy is very good for your body." He said; his eyes on the swaying plumpness. "You are so lucky you have Melissa. I have some very naughty things in mind that wouldn't be safe to do with a baby." Ginny smirked.

"Well, in that case, I don't think I'll put her down." He quietly walked quicker so that he was right behind her, his breath hot on her ear.

"I think that you would be sorely disappointed if you didn't. You would miss out on all the little things you love to do. I was also thinking we could try..." And he whispered something truly naughty in her ear. She was quiet as she considered this and then she started to walk faster to the car. "Where are you going?"

"To Mum's. I want to drop off Melissa and then I'll meet you back at the house." She put Melissa in the car seat and straightened up to see Draco standing there, a crooked grin on his face.

"I'll be waiting." And with a slight pop, he Apparated back to the mansion. Ginny smiled and with her mind completely on getting home as fast as possible, she drove out of the station...

Ginny woke up in the middle of the night, a large smile of happiness on her face. She lay quietly in her bed, listening to the deep breathing of her roommates. That was the best dream ever!!!!!!

**A/N: The plot thickens...**_To be continued...Eventually!_


	10. Matthews and Malfoy

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, or any of the teachers, classes, Hogwarts or any of the rooms that come in the castle, I do own Dylan, Sylvia, Kendall, a Karman and I think that's it….

A/N: Okay, never try to list all the things that you don't own.  But anyway, didn't you just love that dream in the last chapter? I know I did though it did make me a bit weepy. But, back to business, I'm sorry to all the people that didn't like it, especially Draco'z Devil. I will obey orders and update as you so eloquently put it. Lol. Anyway, time to write.

Ginny woke with a smile on her face, remembering the very vivid dream from the night before. Sylvia saw the look on her face and smiled herself.

"Morning Ginny. Did you sleep well?" Ginny swung her legs over the bed and went to her dresser.

"Oh I slept awesomely. I had the best dream ever." Sylvia started to make her bed and looked over at Ginny curiously.

"Yeah? I can never remember my dreams."

"I don't ever want to forget this one. It was great. Draco and I were married and we had two kids." She recalled the whole trip to Sylvia, even the ending.

"That sounds like Draco. He is a tad selfish. What did he say about Dylan and the date?" Ginny grimaced.

"Nothing really. He didn't tell me not to go."

"Like you were hoping he would." Sylvia stated. Ginny smiled and looked away.

"I wasn't hoping he would. Not really. I just wanted him at least to be a little more jealous than he was."

"Well, how jealous was he?"

"He only told me not to wear that lotion that we bought. Oh and that "people" would be watching." Sylvia laughed.

"I bet you Crabbe and Goyle will be involved." Ginny snorted and then looked fearful.

"What if they beat him up?" Sylvia grinned.

"You know what that means if they do?" Ginny looked at her as she put on her skirt and button down blouse.

"No, what?"

"That Draco really doesn't want you to go on that date." Ginny's face slowly broke into a wide grin. They both put on their shoes and robes. "Someone looks pleased." Ginny couldn't help but laugh.

"You really think that's what it means?" Sylvia nodded. They walked down the staircase into the Common Room. Ron and Harry were playing Wizarding Chess and Hermione was reading a large, dusty book.

"Good Morning!" Ginny skipped over and hugged her brothers back and smiled at Harry over Ron's shoulder. Hermione put down her book and smiled at Ginny and Sylvia. Sylvia sat down in front of the fire in a chair next to Hermione. Ron looked up at Ginny.

"Morning Gin. What makes you so happy today?"

"Good rest. Who's winning?" Harry groaned as Ron's queen took his knight.

"I am, of course. Harry still can't beat me."

"Well, maybe not at chess, but I can kick your arse at Quidditch." Ginny, Hermione, and Sylvia all laughed as Ron turned red.

"He's got a point, Ron." Ginny laughed some more and went to sit next to Hermione. "Whatcha' reading, 'Mione?"

"Hogwarts, A History." Ginny ran a finger down the cover.

"Why is it so dusty?" Hermione blushed and shot a look over in Harry's direction.

"I haven't had time to read it lately." Harry smiled. Ginny looked at Sylvia and all three girls started to giggle.

"I need your help, 'Mione." Hermione put the book down and looked over at Ginny. Ginny cleared her throat and then remembered that Ron was playing chess right behind her and no doubt listening. "Well, actually, Sylvia needs your help." Sylvia was about to protest when Ginny jerked her head at Ron and mouthed, "Please." Sylvia nodded in understanding.

"Yeah, I need your help." She scooted closer to Hermione and told her all about 'her problem'. When she finished, Hermione sat back and doodled in the dust on the cover thoughtfully.

"Well," She began slowly, "I think that you need to tell Bob how you really feel and that you really don't want to go on the date with Roger because you really like Bob. You already told Bob why you were going on the date, right?" Sylvia looked at Ginny and she nodded.

"Yes, and he didn't make any fuss about it. But I wanted him to." Hermione nodded.

"Then, maybe you should just tell him. Boys are usually slow to tell you how they really feel. If you remember, I had to make the first move and it still took him a month later to make a confession. They are usually afraid of rejection or just plain shy." Sylvia, knowing Draco, decided to ask another question.

"But Bob is not that kind of guy. He's sweet, like Harry, but that's not his reputation, he's usually mean. But with a girl, if he likes you, he's very forward."

"Well, maybe he's decided that you are different and that he likes you more. Or, he might just think you are a really good friend." Ginny blushed and Sylvia looked down, playing the part perfectly.

"We are kinda more than friends, if you get my drift." Hermione looked at her sharply.

"Oh, no! Not that, Hermione!"

"Just checking."

"I'm not ready for that. Just more necking and a tad bit of petting." Ron coughed loudly and Ginny was eternally grateful to Sylvia.

"Are you sure he's not using you?" Ginny shrugged.

"I don't know. I don't think so." Sylvia said slowly, looking at Ginny all the while.

"And remember when he told you, Sylvia that he like what you guys had and didn't want to ruin it?" Sylvia nodded suddenly.

"Yeah, Ginny, I forgot." Hermione smiled.

"I think that he's just taking his time telling you how he really feels. If you like him more than Roger, tell Roger that you don't want to go on the date. Sylvia nodded and looked at Ginny significantly.

"Yeah, maybe I **should** do that." Ginny nodded. Little did she know, Draco was already doing it for her…….

Draco walked down the hall quickly, flanked by an excited Crabbe and Goyle. They rounded the corner and spotted their prey.

"Now, remember guys, not too much, just scare him a bit." Crabbe and Goyle nodded reluctantly. It had been a while since Draco had given them a job. He had been so busy floating on Cloud Nine, he hadn't had time to be bugged by people. Except Pansy. That had to be the whiniest bitch ever. Draco rolled his eyes and waited for Dylan's friends to walk away.

"Mathews." Draco snarled. Crabbe and Goyle stepped out from behind Draco, forming a half circle around Dylan, whose back was to the wall.

"Malfoy. What do you want?" Draco kept his face evil.

"I heard you had a date coming up with a certain Weasley." Dylan looked confused for a moment and then remembered.

"Maybe I do. Maybe I don't. What's it to you?"

"Don't go on it."

"Why?" Draco looked at Crabbe and Goyle. They smirked. Whenever he looked at them, that meant they got to hurt someone.

"Did I stutter, Crabbe?" Crabbe shook his head. "Goyle?" Goyle shook his head as well. "I didn't think so. I'll say it one more time. Don't go on it." Dylan rolled his eyes and took a step closer to Draco. Mistake number one.

"I'll date whomever I choose." Mistake number two. Draco laughed. Crabbe and Goyle got ready. Draco looked at his face.

"I wonder what she sees in you. You're obviously not smart." Dylan smirked.

"I bet it's my good looks." Mistake number three. Never tell Draco Malfoy what you favor. Draco looked at his friends one more time.

"Well, we'll just have to fix that for you. Boys." Crabbe and Goyle moved forward and Draco stepped back. There was an ensuing scuffle and a couple yelps and groans. Draco hummed to himself and buffed his nails on his robes. He waited five minutes and was going to stop them, then he remembered Ginny and her beauty, how she was HIS and let them go another five. Crabbe and Goyle deserved it. They hadn't had to beat anyone up for a while. After ten minutes had passed, he put his hands on his friends' shoulders and they stopped. Dylan was curled into a ball, his nose looked broken, he had a bleeding cut on his cheek and his eye was slowly swelling. Draco nodded at Crabbe and Goyle. "Nice job, guys." He crouched down to Dylan and poked his eye. "You should go to the hospital wing, Matthews, that looks nasty. Now, if you tell anyone what happened, you will be sent home in a matchbox. I'm going to say it one more time, you are under no circumstances to go on that date with Ginny Weasley and you are not to tell her what happened, or you will be in a world of hurt. Good day, Matthews." And with a satisfied smirk, he rose to his full height. They walked off to the dungeons.

Later that night…..

Ginny skipped in to the Room of Requirement to find Draco lounging on the couch, reading a book. He looked up at her and smiled, sticking his finger in the book to keep his place.

"Hello, Draco."

"Hello Ginny. Why don't you join me?" He slid to the back of the couch and made room for her. Ginny lay down next to him, curling her feet around his.

"Draco?"

"Yes?"

"I don't want to go on that date with Dylan." Draco smiled slowly.

"I don't think that will be a problem."

"Why is that?" Draco wrapped his arm around her waist and rubbed soothing circles on her back.

"He told one of my friends that he didn't want to go on that date anymore." Ginny raised a brow.

"Would that friend happen to be Crabbe or Goyle?" Draco looked thoughtful.

"Maybe." Ginny laughed, remembering what Sylvia had said. "So, since you're free next Hogsmede trip, maybe we could hang out?"

"How?"

"Perhaps we could bump into each other in Honeydukes and I could insult you. Then you could do that wonderful blush you do and scream at me." Ginny laughed.

"I think I could do that." He kissed her slowly, sliding his hand around her head to hold her secure.

"I'm glad." Ginny remembered the conversation she had had with Hermione that morning.

"Are you really?" Draco looked at her quizzically.

"Yes." Ginny propped herself up on her elbow.

"Tell me how sure you are." Draco opened his mouth and then closed it.

"I….I…don't know. I know I like you but I already told you about me and my dad. I can't really make anything official." Ginny looked hurt.

"I'm not gonna skip around the school and sing about everything. There are only like three people who know about me and you." Draco nodded.

"Yes, you have been really good about it. But, I can't figure out how to say it. I don't know how to….to voice my feelings." Ginny nodded.

"Just as long as it's really there." Draco nodded. "Okay, I can take that."

A/N: I GOT ACCEPTED TO CLEVELAND SCHOOL OF THE ARTS!!!!!! YEAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Okay, just had to add that. Goodnight everyone.


	11. Midnight Post

Disclaimer: Moonlight Sonata was inspired by the greatest couple in the world, Ginny and Draco and the title was borrowed from Beethoven. Majority of the characters were borrowed from J.K. Rowling. As much as I love all things Harry Potter, they are not owned by me in any way, shape, or form. P.S. In case you haven't noticed, I'm trying to do a different disclaimer for every chapter. The first disclaimer was just boring, don't you think?

A/N: I have missed writing so much, I was starting to get twitchy and scratch my neck asking for a fix. This writing is therapeutic and I also have a Major Crush on sexiness-on-a-platter, Draco Malfoy. Needless to say, I have gone insane. I feel so much better at the keyboard, typing out a chapter than dealing with real life. Just want to say sorry for not posting for a week, my step-father has not paid the bills so we have no internet. But he did get paid on the tenth so it should be back. Priorities first, you know. Lol. Anyway, I really missed writing and I also want to say thanks for sticking with me even though I haven't posted for like three years. And thanks for all the happy birthday wishes and congratulations for getting accepted. My mom started to cry. But I digress. The real reason you are here is to read about Ginny and Draco, so let me get back to them. –blaktearz

Draco's quill scratched quietly on the parchment, the fire crackling softly behind him. He finished his sentence and set down his quill, stretching backwards. The Common Room was empty as it was extraordinarily late. Draco yawned, looking around his dungeon hangout. The green couches were rumpled after being used all day, and broken quills and balled parchment lay scattered about the room. He looked longingly across the room to the staircase that led to boys' dormitories then sighed and returned to the parchment in front of him. It was his own fault really. He had spent so much time with Ginny last weekend, that he hadn't done any homework and he had several pieces of work due tomorrow for six different teachers. Draco wrote a little longer then started at a sound off in the background. He looked up.

"Who's there?" He called in to the shadows beyond the fire light. There was no answer. "Announce yourself, or I'll jinx you into oblivion."

"It's me, Pansy." She stepped from behind one of the couches into the light. The wavering light splashed across her face and then receded, giving her face more angles and shadows. She looked tired and bored.

"How long have you been there?" Draco asked her suspiciously.

"Not long. I was going to go down to the kitchens to get a snack. Do you want to come with me?" Draco shook his head.

"I can't. I have three essays I have to finish and I have to draw a diagram for Professor Dingle." Pansy nodded.

"Okay. Well, do you want me to bring you anything?"

"No thanks." Pansy gave him a small smile and then turned toward the exit.

"Pansy." She turned toward him. "Are you okay?" She looked at him curiously.

"Yes, why?" He shrugged.

"You just seem different." She shook her head.

"No, I'm okay." She turned and continued on her way. Draco went back to his essay. He didn't like her but he did have cause to wonder. She hadn't made any advances on him lately. And usually at a time like this, with him all alone, she would try to persuade him to bed her. It was strange. He opened a book on plant life in distant cold regions and scribbled something down for his Potions essay. He wished Ginny was here, they could've worked together. He liked doing homework with her in the room. It was reassuring, glancing over and seeing her flaming head bent over some book or paper. And the way she occasionally asked him for help made his heart swell with pride. Ginny was very independent and knowing that she needed him for something as small as homework made him feel wonderful.

He slammed down his quill. He couldn't write anymore. He rose and walked over to a couch by the fire, stretching down on the cushions. He would rest for a while and then get back to work. Yes, that would work just fine.

Draco dreamt that he was walking down Diagon Alley on a beautiful day. The street was unusually empty. He looked around and could see the shops full of people but he couldn't go into any of them. He couldn't get his legs to go anywhere but forward. Suddenly he realized why. Ginny was at the end of the street, beckoning him towards her. He grinned and tried to speed up, but his legs wouldn't move any faster. He kept his eyes on Ginny's smiling face. Then her face contorted and she kept beckoning him. Soon, she was crying and he couldn't walk to her any faster. He just wanted to stop her crying but he was walking really slowly. Ginny turned and walked away. He fell into a hole, crying out. Draco continued to fall until suddenly his hand was caught by a strong pale hand that jutted out from no where. The hand pulled him onto solid ground and his rescuer was…his dad? Yes, his father was standing there, gripping his arm even though he was safe. Draco tried to get his father to let go, but he wouldn't. Then they were walking toward the ocean, Ginny on the other side of his father. They walked into the water and Ginny jumped in. Draco tried to go in but his father continued to hold him, not letting go. He struggled, longing to go swimming with Ginny but Lucius wouldn't let him. There was a ticking in the distance that kept getting louder and more persistent.

"Stop. Let go." Draco twisted in his sleep and fell off the couch. He blinked, dazed and rubbed his hand over his face. What was that damn tapping? He looked around the room and stood slowly, walking over to his table. The tapping got louder and he looked out the window. An owl was rapping on the glass with its beak. He quickly opened the window and with a blast of cold air, the owl flew in, a letter tied to its leg. It landed on the table and stuck out its leg. Draco untied the string and sat down, unrolling the parchment as he did so. It was topped with a strange seal, two dementors making a circle around a wand.

_Draco Malfoy,_

_Yesterday, at three o'clock, Lucius Malfoy was discovered lurking in a pub outside Cairo, Egypt. He was seized immediately and brought to Azkaban. He is currently residing in a heavily guarded cell. He will be tried for murder and resisting arrest. He has also injured several Aurors and three small children. I understand that you are of age and that he is your father. Your mother also has been notified. Albus Dumbledore has given permission if you would like to attend his trial at seven o'clock on Thursday the fifteenth of November. Please send your reply with this owl. _

_Sincerely,_

_Albert Rennings_

Draco sat back and looked at the letter, rereading it silently to himself. This news was astounding. It was wonderful. It put all his years of not showing emotion to the test. He wanted to laugh and cry all at the same time. The quill lay forgotten next to him, so he picked it up and scribbled a response. Like he would ever want to go to his father's trial. This Albert man must be insane. He rolled up the scroll and tied it to the owls' leg, which he then guided it out the window. He gathered up his things and headed up to bed. Tomorrow would be a long day.

The next day, he sat through his classes impatiently. Every class seemed to last longer than normal. Finally, finally, he was in his last class of the day. He got his things together five minutes before the bell and as soon as the first peal sounded, he was out the door. He quickly put his things into his trunk and then ran down to dinner, telling Crabbe and Goyle he was very hungry and would see them down there. When he got to the table, it was very early and Ginny had not yet arrived. He knew he would see her very soon but his whole body ached for her. He tapped his fingers on the table as the food had yet to arrive. When it did, he simply had some soup and salad as he couldn't stomach anything else. He wolfed down the salad and drank the soup as quickly as he could without burning himself. He skipped desert and walked up to the Room of Requirement, catching Ginny's eye and twitching his head in a motion to speed up. Taking the stairs two at a time, he came to the blank stretch of wall which soon turned into the door leading him to his favorite place in the castle. Once he entered the room, he was flooded with nervousness. He paced back and forth and closed his eyes concentrating so he didn't hear Ginny enter a few minutes later.

"Draco? What's wrong?" His eyes snapped open and his heart warmed as his gaze fell on her beautiful face. He came over and took her hand, drawing her in for a sinfully delicious kiss that took her breath away.

"Nothing now." He led her to the couch and gently pushed her down, devouring her mouth with his urgent kisses. She responded making his heart melt and his groin tighten. He remembered why he was so excited in the first place and broke away from her. She moaned slightly in protest and he put a finger to her plump lips, shushing her. "Ginny, we need to talk." She gave him a deer in the headlights look and he chuckled, shaking his head. "It's not bad. It's as far from bad as humanly possible." Ginny smiled at his light mood.

"What is it then?"

"I got a letter last night. My dad was captured." Ginny smiled wider and bounced gently on the couch, causing Draco's eyes to draw downward. With difficulty he brought them back up to her face.

"That's great news, Draco, great news. I'm so happy for you." She leaned in and kissed him, leading to a heavy make out session that lasted for a few minutes until Draco forced his lips away from hers.

"Well, now, I can ask you what I've been dying to ask you since that night we spent in here." Ginny was instantly serious.

"What?" Draco took her hand and put her hand up to his heart.

"Do you feel this?" Ginny nodded. "My heart has never beaten like this. So hard and alive. You make me feel special and wanted and like I have emotions. I can be myself with you and not have to worry about my reputation. I am in love with you, Ginny Weasley. That is why I would like for you to be my girlfriend." Ginny looked up at him, her eyes shining with happiness. She laughed.

"I would love to be your girlfriend, Draco Malfoy." Draco grinned and kisses her nose.

"Good, because I wasn't going to take no for an answer." Ginny laughed and twined her fingers through his. Their kisses became more intense and passionate and Draco pushed her down so that he was lying on top of her. He propped himself on his elbows and gazed at her glowing face, her red hair spread around her.

"What?" Draco took a deep breath.

"Since you're my girlfriend that means that we can talk in public. I don't care anymore. My dad is arrested and no one can touch me now. I want to go sing it from the highest mountain top. I love you." Draco moved to kiss her but she moved her head. "What's wrong?"

"You didn't give me a chance to say it back." Draco grinned. "I love you, too."

"I'm glad. Can I kiss you now?" Ginny nodded and surrendered her lips to his. His kiss was fierce and gentle at the same time, hard and soft, fast and slow. They led each other on, taking control and submitting. It was great.

"I just realized."

"What? What did you realize?"

"That's my first kiss as your girlfriend." Draco laughed, deep and loudly.

"What's so funny?"

"You." Ginny poked out her lower lip and Draco bit it. She yelped and he laughed again.

"Loser."

"Punk"

"Ferret." Ginny rolled out from under him and hit him with a pillow. That started a pillow fight that lasted long into the night.


	12. What Happens Now?

A/N: Okay, if you guys have been visiting in hopes that I have written something more, you remember that I have not written in a while. Well, I am going to take a stab at picking up where I left off. Please be patient with me as I am rusty. And don't get used to anything, as I don't yet have a computer so it will take awhile for me to put up a new chapter.

Draco stretched and brushed Ginny's hair from his face. Then he immediately sat up in puzzlement. Why was Ginny's hair on his face? His eyes fell on her freckled face and it all came rushing back. After he had made his announcement to her, they had an enormous pillow fight that led them to collapse in a breathless heap. They cuddled where they fell and must have fallen asleep. He gently brushed her hair from her face and smiled, curling his fingers in hers. She was sleeping very sweetly, her chest rising and falling quietly and calmly. Nothing like her waking state when she was constantly talking. He longed to feel her smooth stomach beneath his hand but didn't want to disturb her. He had already been on the receiving end of her Bat-Bogey Hex once. That was too many times as far as he was concerned.

Working not to wake his sleeping angel, he slid off the couch and walked over to a window that magically appeared in the wall. The sun was just rising and as he watched an owl hurriedly fly back with a mouse in its beak, his stomach growled horribly.

"Good Morning." He turned to see Ginny watching him from heavily lidded eyes. She yawned and stretched, making her robes tight across her chest. He walked back to the couch slowly, his grey eyes never leaving her hazel ones.

"Good morning to you. How did you sleep?"

"Beauteously. I was all warm and cuddly and I had a dream that this stranger took me up into the mountains. He held me captive but he was unbelievably kind. Then I woke up to the sunrise and you. I can't think of a better sleep." Draco smirked. "How did you sleep?"

"Well enough, even though someone was hogging the couch and kept trying to strangle me." Ginny looked alarmed and he laughed. "Kidding, kidding. I slept fine. You smell delicious."

"Thank you." He sat down and she sat up, scooting closer to him, he wrapped an arm around her and pulled her to his chest.

"Want to go down to breakfast?" he asked, the words vibrating against her face.

"Together?" He shrugged.

"Why not?" Ginny giggled.

"I can think of a few reasons."

"Like?"

"Giving my brother a heart attack. He'd probably never talk to me again." Draco shrugged.

"So? You're my girlfriend. He'll get used to it." Ginny looked up at him.

"So? You don't have to share a dorm, a table, or a mother with him. You also don't have to see him everyday." Draco looked back at her.

"I can't walk down with you because of the Weasel King?!" Ginny frowned.

"Draco! This is my brother we're talking about!" She stood up and glared down at him. "And he may be annoying but frankly, I've been friends with him longer." Draco rose to his full height, which was much more impressive than hers.

"What are you trying to say?" Ginny looked uncertain. "Well, go on, you were so eager to lecture me five minutes ago." She blushed.

"Maybe, maybe we went to fast with things. Isn't all this a bit sudden?" He looked at incredulously.

"It's been two months. Sixty days. That is too fast for you? Just last night you said you loved me."

"It was the heat of the moment." His eyebrows shot up and his eyes widened.

"Does that mean it wasn't true?" She shrugged and shuffled her feet.

"I dunno."

"You don't know. I've told you things I haven't told anyone else. I've done things for you that I wouldn't dream of doing for any other girl. And you tell me you don't know." Draco shook his head sadly and walked over to the window. "And people wonder why I'm a bastard." Ginny shook her head.

"I didn't mean to say that, I just-"

"No." Draco cut her off. "You said exactly what you meant to say." He turned from the window and walked toward the door. "I'll give you some time to think things over." He looked down.

"Draco." He looked up at her, his eyes strangely wet. Were those tears?

"I won't give up on you." He turned the knob and strode out into the hall, the door snapping shut behind him. Ginny flopped onto the couch and began to cry.

Draco walked down the hall, furious. How could she? After all that they had been through. It made his insides clench. He rounded the corner and saw Granger coming down the corridor, her stride quick and purposeful. He slowed and continued to walk forward.

"Malfoy."

"Granger." She stopped and looked him up and down, her keen eyes taking in the wrinkled clothes and slightly disheveled hair. A knowledgeable gleam lit her eyes.

"Where is Ginny?" He cocked his head and looked thoughtful.

"Ginny? I don't believe I know a girl by that name." Hermione rolled her eyes impatiently.

"Ginny Weasley?"

"Oh, the girl Weasel. What about her?" There was a flash of pain in his eyes at the mention of her name but he quickly masked it.

"Do you know where she is?" She said the words slowly, as if talking to a small child.

"Why should I?"

"According to her, she has been spending many a night with you of late." Draco rolled his eyes.

"Dirty little traitor, spreading lies. I don't know where she is and I certainly am not going to spend any more time with you discussing her whereabouts." He turned sharply on his heel and continued down the hall.

"She loves you, you know that right?" Hermione called after him. He stopped.

"Not according to her she doesn't." She sighed.

"I could tell the minute she came back from that "lesson" with you. The next morning her eyes were big and she was smiling for no reason. When that article ran in the Daily Prophet, she was furious. But also imagining herself in Pansy's place." Draco turned swiftly and took several quick steps toward her.

"And how do you know this?"

"I observe. And I know Ginny." He looked thoughtful.

"She told me this morning that we were going too fast. I asked her out last night."

"She's young and confused. I'll talk to her. I'm assuming you know where she is then, correct?" Draco sighed.

"Room of Requirement." Hermione nodded and they went their separate ways. He walked down to his dormitory and climbed up the stairs to his bed. He gladly slid under his covers and sighed. What was he going to do with that little fifth year that had captured his heart?

Later, Ginny came into the Great Hall, forcing herself not to look in the direction of the Slytherin table. She knew that if she did, she would immediately seek out his face and then what would she do with herself? It wasn't her fault that she said those things. They had been floating around in her head for a long time, but her mouth was always busy doing something much more enjoyable. Her lips tingled with the thought of kissing his neck, chest, fingers, ears….Stop! She shook her head and sat down. Hermione had given her a stern talking to about Draco. It simply boiled down to one question. Did she or did she not love Draco Malfoy? Hermione agreed with Draco in stating that she was being ridiculous and acting very childish. It wasn't like they were getting married or anything. He only asked her out. What's the big deal?

Ginny's face broke into a smile. What was the big deal? She pushed her chair back and took a deep steadying breath. She was going to do something that had probably never been done before. She got up and walked over to the Slytherin table. Pansy was sitting unacceptably close to GINNY'S boyfriend. She glared down at her.

"Move, slut." She pushed Pansy over and sat down next to Draco. He looked at her with a mix of surprise and amusement.

"What's all this?" Ginny grabbed his head and pulled him down for a passionate kiss.

"I'm sorry. I was wrong. I do love you and would be honored to be your girlfriend. Will you accept me?" Draco looked thoughtful.

"I don't know." Ginny slowly pulled her hands down from his face, her cheeks and ears as red as her hair.

"Oh, okay then. I'll just leave." She said in a small voice. Draco grabbed her shoulder.

"Come here you Weasel." He kissed her so deeply that she would have fallen over if he hadn't wrapped his arms around her back. Ginny smiled against his lips. Everyone in the Great Hall was staring at the kissing couple in shock. Draco released her reluctantly.

"I guess I better get back to my table now, huh?" He nodded.

"Probably." Ginny rose slowly from her seat, not breaking their gaze.

"See you later." She turned and walked back to her table, a small smile on her slightly bruised lips. Ron stood up quickly when she came back.

"What was that?"

"That, Ron, was a real kiss."

"Why were you kissing Draco Malfoy? Have you gone mad? Lost your mind? Need a visit to St. Mungo's?" Ginny shook her head and smiled, as she took her seat.

"I'm fine. Though his kissing made me a little dizzy. It always does. He's such a great kisser." She returned to her food. Ron sat down and glared at Hermione.

"What do you know about this?" Hermione smiled at Harry.

"They've been dating for months now, Ron. Draco's father is in prison, soon to be executed so Draco decided to make their relationship more public." Ron rolled his eyes as Hermione slid into Harry's embrace.

"She is not dating him. This is insane! He's a Malfoy not to mention a sixth year. He's way too old for her." But Hermione was ignoring him. So was everyone else. Ron continued to talk to his plate in anger.

Ginny happily finished her French onion soup with a French baguette in silence. She was so glad that Draco had come into her life.

When dinner was over, the Great Hall tables were cleared and people lounged about doing homework, chatting with people from other houses, reading and just enjoying the evening. Ginny sat at the Gryffindor table in front of the fire, gazing into the flames as if they held answers to life's questions in them. Someone slid into the seat next to hers and entwined his long pale fingers in his. She sighed and put her head on his strong shoulder, not needing to say anything. They sat like that for a while, him tracing soothing circles on the back of her hand. Ginny shifted closer until their hips and thighs were touching.

"What made you change your mind?" Ginny shrugged against his shoulder.

"I was just freaking out. I never meant those things I said. I love you and I was being incredibly childish."

"Those were pretty hurtful."

"I'm really sorry."

"It's okay. I knew you just needed some time. I'm so happy we're together. I think I knew from that first night that I loved you. You always were so different from the other girls. I always respected you." Ginny turned her head sideways and her lips were instantly met with his, soft and rewarding. He turned slightly toward her and slid his hand up her face and into her hair, tugging gently on the silky strands. They sat like this for a while, exploring each other's lips slowly, familiar and yet unsure. Soon, they separated, their eyes still closed, breathing softly.

"Wow. I love kissing you." They both laughed.

"You are making me extremely mushy. I never thought this would happen." Ginny shrugged.

"I happen to have that effect on people." Draco's eyes searched her face.

"That you do." He said as he pulled her in for another kiss.


End file.
